gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Festival
is the 25th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Megu-fes! The School Life Club members are broadcasting around the school! Starring Yuki as the anchorwoman, Kurumi as the photographer, Rii-san as the techy, and Miki as the mini-restaurant server! As Yuki was broadcasting their festival, Kurumi takes a picture with the polaroid camera... In the School Life Club room, the members were preparing for the school festival. Yuki was holding onto a camera and was wondering what it was. Miki explains that it was a polaroid camera. From this, Yuki then assumed that she should instagram with it, since it was a camera. Kurumi told her that the camera is ancient enough to not even connect to the 'net. She then takes the camera and took a picture of Yuki. The film comes out of the camera; Yuki looks at it and saw nothing. Quick to react, she tells them this and slaps it onto the desk. Miki laughs, tells her to calm down, and take another look. As she does, the picture renders and Yuki was really surprised. With the polaroid camera, Yuki was one step closer to creating their graduation yearbook! Cheerfully, Yuki says, "Your youthful years pass quickly, and all that!"page 11 From this, Miki tells her that she is missing the second portion of the saying. Rii-san finishes it by saying, "Before you accomplish much learning"... (meaning that if you spend too much time playing around, you'll miss the opportunity to study right before you know it). Yuki and Kurumi frighteningly agrees while Rii-san reminded them to make sure that they keep up with their studies. Since this broke the atmosphere of the room, Rii-san began to believe that she was being the "wet blanket" (a dull person who brings down other's enjoyment). Quickly, Miki scolds them for that it was really Yuki and Kurumi's responsibility to do this themselves. Though, Yuki and Kurumi had agreed to keep up with their studies. After their discussion, they put their hands together for a cheer. After this, Yuki notes, "Hey, Kurumi. Your hand's kinda cold."page 13 Yuki and Kurumi continues the broadcast and heads into the broadcasting room to meet up with Rii-san. Yuki tells the audience that she is their president. Then heads off to the library. As they enter, Kurumi had equipped her shovel. Yuki points out to the libraries many textbooks and attempts to walk out. Now in the club rooms, Yuki spots Miki's little restaurant. She begins to interview Miki and eats a semi-chocolate coated hardtack. Yuki then asked her about how she had joined the School Life Club. Miki answers, "No thanks to a certain weird senior who forced me to..."page 19 Yuki then asks her, "What's your dream?"page 20 Sometime in the future... Cleaning up, Miki asks Yuki if she was going to graduate. Yuki answers that was obvious, so Miki rephrased her question. What she meant to ask was if she wanted to graduate. Yuki explains that she knows that she can't remain as a student forever, but also doesn't want to leave her behind. From this, Miki assumed that she'll hold herself back a year for her. Yuki, shocked, had the idea that Miki could simply skip a year. Miki agrees but says that it might be too late, since half of the school year already passed. Now, Miki can proudly say that Yuki will have to stay a year back for her. Yuki then began to wonder, if it actually happened, if Miki would still hang out with her. Miki obviously says that she will... since she'll graduate first anyways. Miki answers Yuki's last question ("What's your dream?"). She explains that she only wanted everyone to graduate together despite their unforeseen future. Yuki tells her that it wasn't such a "big" dream, but Miki knows that was only enough for herself. Since Miki was smiling, Kurumi takes a picture. Meanwhile, Rii-san was listening to their conversation about Miki's picture. As she was listening, some static was heard. Rii-san noticed it and tuned the radio until she heard someone stating that they're approaching the school for survivors. Rii-san shouts through the broadcast system and tells the others to head to the roof. On the roof, Yuki, Miki, and Kurumi began to look out towards the field. Spotting no one, Miki points out a helicopter. They then began to shout at it. Suddenly, Yuki notes that "It's... scary."page 25 It was the pilot, from chapter 24, he looks out the window and back at Yuki's letter. Unexpectedly, he crushes the letter and his hand began to shake. He quickly grabs a syringe but had crushed it as well. Character Appearances The following characters appeared in this chapter (in order of appearance): * Yuki Takeya * Kurumi Ebisuzawa * Yuuri Wakasa * Miki Naoki * Zombies * Randall Corporation Personal Navigation References Category:Chapter